


Mutual Protection

by royal__indigo



Series: Goro & V (Juilo) ❤︎ [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Homesickness, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Pain, Paranoia, Street Kid V (Cyberpunk 2077), V needed Goro and now Goro needs V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Goro saved V from death, and now Goro needs V to save him from his own pain and fears.(not the best summary, but that's the best way I can sum this up without telling too much..)
Relationships: Goro Takemura & Male V, Goro Takemura/Male V, Julio Ramos-Vásquez (Male V)
Series: Goro & V (Juilo) ❤︎ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. there's always something… there has to be...

**Author's Note:**

> —V will be narrating this fic in first person this chapter.
> 
> —This fic was originally going to be named "Midnight Indigo" and I wanted to make it more sexual in totality, but ended up making it more emotional and I very much prefer it this way instead.
> 
> —Sorry y'all about not making any Christmas fics if you wanted me to try them out this year, my energy level is just… not there lately. Just getting this story out was a big thing to me. Hope you all enjoy! :)

_He rescued me, he protected me, now he is mine and I am his_. Goro always had a unique charm going on, it all started off like just a pure business transaction, his facial expressions were a bit cold at times but I always had a feeling that he cared. I’ve grown to understand that despite being in Night City for a while now, this place still felt different to him and he was still trying to fully process everything.

Goro is actually quite the romantic type, I still remember on my birthday—he took me to his favorite Japanese spot to eat with him. I threw a piece of cake at him just for the shits and giggles and he licked it off and I laughed at him. I couldn’t tell whether he wanted to tackle me to the floor or laugh with me.

Goro just shook his head at me, “You are like a small child, it is a good thing that none of this stained my shirt,”

“What? You’re still alive, just a little frosting there on that handsome face of yours,” I replied to Goro, mocking him.

“It is also a good thing that you didn’t joke around like this on our missions, we could have been in serious trouble,”

“Aww, it woulda been more fun this way, Goro,”

Goro smirked then shook his head at me again, “Such a court jester you are,”

 _And_ … we ended up having the best sex later on after that.

The very scent and taste of Goro was irresistible to me, he smelt like the expensive cologne I wished that I could afford but could never buy. His taste, unique and exciting, different each time with anything he has ate earlier in the day with all of the different restaurants he has been to. Goro loved spicy food, I’ve noticed it the few times that he chose not to wear cologne.

“Tap me when you want to stop,” Goro told me, as he held me near.

“ _No_ … let’s stay like this…,” I replied to Goro, giving him a kiss on his neck shortly after.

We were always, somehow, together around each other throughout the day—though, at midnight, that was time when the sparks flew and the passion pleasantly intensified between us.

“Just one thing, Goro…”

“And what is that?”

I pulled Goro in closer, “Don’t let up on me,”

I loved it when Goro would dominate me, I could feel the alpha male come out of him when he would wrestle with me on the floor in the bedroom. The hickeys felt amazing though my boy Viktor did wonder if I was being abused at times and would be concerned. Boy, was I glad to see him and all of my other friends again in Night City…

“V, what’s going on there with your neck?” Viktor asked me, as I walked into his room.

“Me and Goro, _uh_ , did it again,” I replied to Viktor, a tad bashful.

Viktor chuckled playfully, “You two sure do love each other, those are some _gnarly_ hickeys you’ve got there,”

“Well, he saved my life and he’s pretty suave, it was gonna happen sooner or later haha,” I playfully replied to Viktor.

Viktor turnt back to his television, a boxing match was on and he seemed into it, “You sure love your boxing,”

“It’s one of the only things that keeps me occupied since Arasaka fixed you,”

I sat down near Viktor, at first I almost sat on his lap but he didn’t want that so I found a chair that was nearby, “I haven’t had sex in a while, V, don’t tease me—Wouldn’t wanna piss off your boyfriend,”

“Ha! Not even in your wildest dreams, Vik,”

Viktor chuckled at my remark, this was just how we operated—all types of sexual jokes and stuff. Jackie was in the other room talking to Misty, the two of them wanted some alone time together. Jackie has been kinda different after we did that job together for Dex. he’s not quite as much of a daredevil as he once was. Having a near death experience like that sorta took the air out of his tires.

Even spending time with Jackie felt… different. He wouldn’t go out of his way to cause trouble with people anymore, he would pray a lot (not that Jackie wasn’t religious before, but this was different). Misty would help him but the whole ordeal changed certain parts of Jackie’s way of being.

And just as me and Viktor were really getting into the fight on TV, Goro shows up… unexpectedly but always welcome to me. My friends knew that Goro once worked for Arasaka and it took some time for me to convince them that he wasn’t their enemy. I guess seeing Goro show up to our hideout with roses and chocolate for me was what softened them up immensely.

****

After visiting Viktor, Jackie, and Misty—I’ve decided to head back to my apartment, it was a long day and I wanted to get back into my own bed after staying over Goro’s hideout for the past three days. Goro took no issue with it, seeing that he had some other stuff to do. My handsome face would have distracted him, I get it.

The news was on while I slept, my new chip could detect it while I was sleeping though I couldn’t remember what was being said until checking the notifications. Some members of the street gangs here in Night City were fighting each other because they were bored out of their mind, y’know since I had been fixed and no longer need to really do anything crazy anymore. I sure lived the life after that busted biochip was gone.

Eventually, I heard my phone ring… it was Claire calling me about the street races. I had been putting them off since I had to do a lot of things with Jackie then Goro after Dex turnt on me and the crew. Goro and Jackie took me straight to Viktor on that very day, it was a bit tough how to explain to Jackie that my boyfriend was once a part of Arasaka—though Jackie eventually came around to accepting it.

“There’s an open spot at the race for you, V, you’re welcome to join if you have the time,” Claire told me.

“Sure, why not? Goro’s at home and I’m in my apartment with nothing to do, let’s go for it,” I replied to Claire.

“Who’s Goro, V?”

“My boyfriend,”

“The former Arasaka bodyguard? You’ve struck gold, I’m proud of you,”

“Ha! His pockets were cleaned out when he found me, he’s just like me, only difference here is that he’s just a corpo that got spit out,”

“Oh, well bring him by sometime, I wouldn’t mind meeting him—just make sure that he dresses the part because some folks around here don’t like corpos,”

“Will do, Claire, you take care now,”

“You too, V, see you later on at the race,”

Claire was the one of the few who didn’t have any hang ups towards Goro, it didn’t take too much to convince her that he’s on my side. I’ve only decided to go to the street races just so Claire wouldn’t keep going on and on about them and why I haven’t been over there yet. After the phone call, I just chilled around my apartment for some hours and some change with nothing to do but get ready for the race. Some knocks at the door came to my ears.

“Who’s there?” I asked.

… it was Goro, “It’s me Goro, V, I wanted to talk with you,”

I opened the door, seeing that Goro looked a bit worn out so I took his hand to my bed and made him comfortable, “What’s up, Goro? Estás bien, mi amor?”

“I need some rest, but I didn’t want to go back to my hideout—I wanted to see you,”

“Take a load off, Goro, one of my friends called me for a street race though,”

“Maybe I could sleep in your car?” Goro told me.

“Nah, I don’t want you to get hurt, I’ll be back ASAP, okay?” I replied to Goro, as I went to kiss him.

“Okay, but come back in one piece,”

I chuckled softly and lovingly, “Oh, I will,”

Just as I left my apartment, I saw two women complaining about the other elevator being broken again. Someone _really_ should come and see about that thing, fourth time in a row. _Complete_ piece of crap. There wasn’t as many people outside tonight, it was midnight and a little cloudy but it wasn’t raining.

Jackie saw me coming down the steps of the second floor, he decided to join me—also being a night owl and all, “V, where you goin’?”

“Claire invited me out to a street race,”

“Oh, cool, I’m joining, y’know with there being nothing to do and all,”

“Sure thing,”

Jackie and I headed over to my car, the only radio station I really liked in Night City was the jazz station—electronic music and the modern rap stuff did nothing for me, I didn’t even like the pop crap. Jazz was just more up my alley, real instruments being played just did _something_ to me.

“You sure love your jazz, huh,” Jackie said to me, mockingly.

“Yeah, music nowadays is trash,” I replied to Jackie.

“Not even a little reggaeton, what kinda Latino are you even, V?”

“Ha! Fuck you for that, Jack,”

****

Jackie, Claire, and I came back to my apartment from the race—though I was a bit conflicted on letting them stay the night because well, _y’know_ , Goro is there and we, like, wanna do x-rated stuff and give each other hickeys, _y’know_? They’re my friends and all, but I did still want alone time with my guy Goro.

“ _So_ … Claire, Jackie? Was that _some_ race or what?” I asked both of them.

“Si,” Jackie replied to me.

“Absolutely,” Claire also replied to me.

Goro was standing around looking out at the window while we talked, him not feeling like he needed to hide himself away from the world felt… _different_ to him. Goro still didn’t want to be too flashy because he knew that some Arasaka sympathizer would still be watching him somewhere somehow. There weren’t that many of them around where I live, but you know how old Goro gets, the poor guy is still paranoid.

“Hey there,” Jackie said to Goro.

Goro turnt around to acknowledge Jackie, though he had never actually met Jackie before, and he was caught a bit off-guard, “And you _are_?”

“Jackie, Jackie Welles,” Jackie replied to Goro.

“Goro Takemura, V told me all about you,” Goro replied to Jackie.

Goro went back to looking at the view of Night City outside of the window, “Beautiful city, isn’t it?” Jackie said to Goro.

“Mmm, nothing like Tokyo, but if this is what you call beautiful—then so be it,” Goro replied to Jackie.

Both Jackie and Goro parted ways for the moment, Jackie coming back to me and Claire to talk with us again, “Just met your boyfriend over there, just kinda wondered why he was so quiet,”

“Hold on guys, I’ll go talk to him, I’ve been out all this time and still haven’t said anything to him yet,” I told both Jackie and Claire.

“Go ahead, me and Jackie will be right over here,” Claire replied to me.

“Yeah, we’ll just talk without you,” Jackie also replied to me, mockingly. Noticing Jackie’s playful little dig at me—I playfully smirked at him, then walked away.

I walked over to Goro, my man was still looking at the window—something had to be going on if his eyes hadn’t left the window since, “What’s up, Goro? You’ve been looking at that window for a long time,”

“Finally, you’re talking to me,” Goro replied to me.

“ _Hey_ , my bad about that, I’m here now, what’s going on?” I asked Goro, out of slight concern.

“… I miss Japan, V,”

“You want me to take you there and come join you? We don’t have much to do anymore,”

Goro paused, slightly taken back, “You don’t mean that, do you?”

“Seriously, anytime you wanna go, we can do that, just gonna have to set things in places first so we’re not running around all confused,” I replied to Goro.

“You seem to have solutions for everything, V,”

“Goro, what else is eating you up? You still seem… _off_ ,”

Goro paused again, not sure if his paranoia got the best of him or he was just mad at me for not speaking to him earlier by accident, “I still feel like I am a man on the run, V, this peace and quiet feels _too_ perfect to me—something _has_ to be wrong,”

“What if nothing _is_ wrong?” I asked Goro.

Goro gave me this quizzical look, as if I were the one losing my mind or as if I’m walking around with two heads, “There has to be _something_ , V, there is _no_ peace in this world,”

Jackie couldn’t help himself, he butted into the conversation, “Hey, V, should me and Claire leave, you two seem like you could use the alone time,”

“Nah, you guys stay put, me and Goro will work this out together,”

Goro looked to Jackie and Claire then back at me again, “I’m shocked that you two didn’t die in the race, it’s a very dangerous sport,”

“Yo, what’s up hombre? You okay?” Jackie asked Goro.

“There’s no such thing as _okay_ , it is either good or bad, I don’t know _what_ this okay means,” Goro replied to Jackie.

“Come on, Goro, maybe we should get some rest,” I said to Goro, as I went to hug him.

“Yeah… maybe we’ll go now, V,” Jackie told me.

“You guys could crash here if you want,” I replied to Jackie.

“Nah, we’ll let you two love bugs smooth things out together, come on Jackie,” Claire replied to me.

“Gonna have some explaining to do to Misty,” Jackie said to Claire, jokingly.

“Ha! You wish,” Claire mockingly replied to Jackie.

 _Goro rescued me… protected me from dying… now I guess it is my turn to return the favor_.


	2. only you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V (Julio) decides to stay home with Goro and comfort him, any errand he had was put on hold… all that mattered was Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —It really took me some time to put my second chapter of this super adorable hot mess out there (don't worry, it's not that bad lol) I just say it with love :)
> 
> —The fact that Goro wasn't gay romance-able in this game just KILLS ME, dude :(

Last night was rough for Goro, we’ve switched places—this time, I let him lay on my chest and gently caressed him. He cried a few times, no uncontrollable sobbing, but tears would come out—this was a battle that Goro needed me to fight together with him, his paranoia.

“I’m right here,” I calmly told Goro, as he would lay there on my chest.

“V?” Goro replied to me.

“What’s up?”

“Are you serious about staying here with me all day? No errands or anything?”

“Yeah, even if there are some, they can wait—you matter more to me than them,”

Goro turnt away and gave a soft smile, “Thank you, V,”

“Anytime, Goro,” I replied to Goro, gently caressing his face.

It was pretty much a chill day for the two of us, what would seem boring to other people was quite alright to me and Goro. We went from laying in bed, touching each other, tasting each other, to watching TV/movies and talking about everything we would see on the screen. Just spending time with Goro doing the simplest things was pure heaven.

Looking out at the window together, Goro turnt to me, “You say so many good things about this city, but it’s nothing special, really—you should see Tokyo,”

“You’re a tough man to please, Goro,”

“I beg to differ, V, I have taste,”

I chuckled at Goro’s pickiness, he loves taking shots at Night City but he’s always here… though I do remember that I _am_ the main reason why he _always_ comes back. I’m gonna take him back to Tokyo one of these days, just have to make sure all of my plans and eddies are in order so I can fulfill that dream for him.

“You feel alright now, Goro? I was worried about you the other night,” I asked Goro.

“I am managing, V, I guess,” Goro replied to me.

“Guess you wouldn’t mind getting some fresh air with me?”

“Sure, but where?”

“Dunno, maybe just a ride around the city or something, there really isn’t much for me to do today,”

“Okay, sure, why not?”

****

Seeing Goro relax again once we both took a ride out around Night City did my heart justice, seeing him upset like that the other day had me worried. Anything to help him out was what I was gonna do, no matter what.

“Looks like getting out did some justice, Goro,” I told Goro.

“It has, the only thing that didn’t was the sushi we had earlier—a pure insult to Japan,” Goro replied to me.

Goro had to have everything authentic to the way it was for him back home, it was tough for him but he managed to find ways to get that done. Though, sometimes _authentic_ isn’t always there and ready to go. Sometimes, Goro had to make do with whatever was there and he would just sit there and complain to me about it.

We’ve both decided to stay over in the motel in the Badlands and my apartment, though, when the gang wars got way outta control—we would just go to the Badlands since Panam is right there if we need anything. Panam understood that I’m bisexual, though, she at times wished that I was still single so she could have a chance with me. I was flattered by her interest in me, but it has always felt like we’re just friends—I’ve never had a true attraction to her and would have felt bad for faking it for her.

Goro and I eventually decided to go hang out with both Claire and Jackie again, Jackie was at the Afterlife and I was pretty sure that Goro coulda used that bit of fun to lighten up his mood some more.

“… i have never been to this place before, V,”

“It’s the Afterlife, it’s a nightclub that I go to sometimes, thought you could use some action to help you feel better,”

Goro looked around, seeing a lot of people inside all either dancing or drinking and talking with each other—all of the simulation was bothering him a little, but I was right there to hold his hand and help him through it.

“No one’s gonna hurt you, Goro, I’m right here,” I told Goro, comforting him.

“Hey! Look who showed up,” Jackie shouted from across the room, I waved to him in response, “Ven aqui con tu papi, V,” Jackie continued to me, I gave him a playful smirk—signaling to him that I was amused.

“I was gonna come over to you, you didn’t have ‘ta scream, amigo,” I told Jackie, playfully punching him causing Jackie to chuckle.

“ _Well_ , you sure do keep him looking sharp—I’ll give you that,” Jackie replied to me, looking over to Goro after he had finished talking to me.

“Claire, Jackie, it is a pleasure to see the both of you again,” Goro told both Jackie and Claire.

“Aww, you don’t have to be proper with us, Goro—you can let your hair down and hit us up with the slang words,” Claire replied to Goro.

“Slang?” Goro questioned Claire.

“Yeah, dude, it’s okay,” Claire replied to Goro.

“I don’t know enough of that in English,” Goro told Claire, a tad bit embarrassed.

“That’s okay too, V’ll help you out with that,” Claire replied to Goro.

Goro turnt back to me, slightly confused, “Come on, let’s have a little load off,” I said to Goro.

“What’ll my boys be having?” Claire asked Jackie, Goro, and I.

“All tequilas with limeade for all three of us,” Jackie spoke for us, I didn’t mind the choice of drink but I barely got a word in before he chose it for us. _Oh well_ , fuck it, it was gonna be on Jackie anyways—I don’t waste _a thing_.

Sipping my first cup of the tequila limeade cocktail that Claire gave me, I’ve noticed Goro making the cutest funny face reacting to how sour the cocktail was, “ _Ugh_! _How_ do you all drink this? _This_ is not the sake back home,”

“You’ll get used to it, amigo,” Jackie replied to Goro, mockingly smirking at him while saying that.

“It’s actually really good, we need to get you outside of your sake comfort zone there, choom,” Claire told Goro.

Goro turnt away then took another sip of his drink, “ _Ugh_ , I guess… but not like _this_ ,” still in disapproval of the strong sour taste. I chuckled softly at him, Goro will always let people know when he disapproves of something.

****

Coming back home with Goro was different this time, just being out with me and my friends seem to have calm him down of whatever intense emotions he felt the day before, “Ya’ see what a little fresh air will do to ‘ya, Goro?” I asked Goro, in a playful fashion.

“Yes… despite that atrocity of a cocktail you all gave me earlier, it was quite amusing,” Goro replied to me.

I playfully smiled at Goro, his complaining can be pretty cute at times, “You’re gonna love it someday, Goro—just gotta expand your taste buds a little, that’s all,”

“Next time get sake, V,”

Goro and I sat down together on my couch at my apartment, with me ending up in a good enough position to be the little spoon with him. Goro stroked my hair as I relaxed onto his chest, a gesture made out to me to ensure that I’m safe, “Thank you, V,”

“For?”

“Taking me out, it was exactly what I needed,”

“Me too, Goro, me too… and you’re welcome,”

The both of us kissed and continued to watch TV together, we were both too spent to even think about having sex—but just being with him outside of that _felt_ like heaven. Who needed sex when ya’ have a man as good as Goro? _Fuck it_.


End file.
